it starts
by greenbubblegumrox
Summary: the story takes place right after kiara and kovu have their second child rinco. a fire starts and it may burn down the pride lands and its some ones fault. who is it? read and you will see!
1. it starts

Ok ever since I was little I have loved The Lion King. So.I am putting my own twist to the story line. To let you know the story starts right after Kiara and Kovu have their second child.  
  
~ You pronounce the sons name Rinco Ree-n-ko  
  
----------Chapter 1--------  
(The ceremony ends)  
Kiara looks at Kovu and gives him a sweet grin. She says nothing, but walks over to him and licks his brownish tan face. Kovu walks into the den to their new son. Kiara follows Kovu and she bends down to pick him up. Her whiskers flicker. Their new son Rinco starts to play with them with him tiny, but large paws. Kiara shakes her head because it tickled. She picks Rinco up by his scruff and walked to their 2 year old daughter, Misha, to talk to her about Rinco. Misha gave her mom a disgusted look. Kiara dusted off the rock, which she was going to set Rinco on, with her paw.  
  
~Kiara: why do you not like your brother? You need to respect him. He will be the future king you know.  
  
Rinco tried to get up, but he just plopped over. He looked confused. Misha gigged a harsh laugh and looked at her mom.  
  
~Misha: I know mom but he's.ugly! ~Kiara: Rinco is not ugly. He looks like you grandfather. Simba. ~Misha: well if he will be future king.that means I don't have all the pressure to look for a king. YES!! ~Kiara: don't get too cocky little girl. ~Misha: tthh :p  
  
Misha walked off with a proud look and went down the rocks to go get a drink of water and try to hunt Zazu. Kiara picked up the cub. He had rolled 2 feet trying to get on his feet. It didn't work out too well. Then Kiara walked farther in the den where she saw Kovu. Kovu jogged over to Kiara to pick up Rinco. Kovu stuck him in his bed. The little tree stump in the corner of the den. Kovu looked at Kiara with a happy look.  
  
~Kovu: Kiara? What is it? You need to rest. You look exhausted. ~Kiara: it's not that. It's YOUR daughter. Not only does she look like you, but she acts like you did as a child. ~Kovu: should I take that as an insult? I was cooler than you as a child. Ha ha. I was good?! Right? ~Kiara: you were great as a child.just wild and you could talk the talk like no other! ~Kovu: .(long pause) you know Rinco looks just like Simba. ~Kiara: yeah.I know.I miss him. He was great. ~Kovu: yep. He was great but you blame yourself for what happened. I miss him too. ~Kiara: I just wish I could have said Good Bye!  
  
Misha walks in the den with a terrified expression on her face.  
  
~Misha: dad.Dad.DAD!!! ~Kovu: Misha hold on I am talking to your mother ~Misha: fine. But lets not mind the fact that Pride Rock is in FLAMES!! ~Kovu: WHAT??!!  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Responses!! I want to know if I should keep on writing this story. Thanks!! 


	2. umm its here!

----Chapter 2----Its here!!----  
  
~Kovu: What?! ~Misha: yeah! I was sitting on my rock by the water hole and all of a sudden all the antelope started running towards me. I crouched down to catch one and Zazu scared the living shit out of me! ~Kovu: hey watch your mouth young lady! And. ~Misha: yeah ok.well then Zazu said, "Misha run.there's a fire. Misha.RUN!! Then I looked back and it was moving so fast and. ~Kovu: you mean.Zazu told you! Why isn't he here yet? He should come to me right when he finds out these things!  
Misha looked at her angry father and tried to imitate the same look. Kiara walked up to Kovu. ~Kiara: its ok. ~Kovu: no.its not! I am the king! He should obey me just like he did Mufasa and Simba! Its because I look like Scar right?! ~Kiara: NO! That can't be it. Zazu isn't like that.just go try to stop the fire and I'll herd up the lionesses to get off the pride lands. ~Misha: mom?! Get off the pride lands. Where will we go? This is all we know.  
Kiara looked for Kovu, but he had already left. Kiara looked down at the ground. Depressed, Kiara paced around the den. ~Kiara: Misha remember when I told you to never leave the Pride Lands.well we are going to have to with this fire coming. We will have to go to the dark place. ~Misha: you mean the Elephant Graveyard? Cool! ~Kiara: No! Not the Elephant Graveyard. That place was washed away a long time ago. How did you know about that place? ~Misha: Vetani told me about it. It sounds creepy! ~Kiara: yes it is!! Now take your brother to the edge of Pride Rock on the other side. There will be sand there. Dig a hole and put him in there. Then you call for all of the lionesses to come and tell them I will be there in a second. ~Misha: ok.  
Misha walked to the dead tree stump, picked up her brother, walked to the edge of Pride Rock, and dug the hole for Rinco. Kiara stopped pacing because she figured she would ask the one girl she trusted to take them to the forbidden place. Kiara walked out of the den and walked around the corner gracefully. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~MEANWHILE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Kovu: God!! Where is Zazu? ZAZU!  
There was a faint cry in the background. Kovu remembered the water hole and ran to the water hole. Zazu was lying there and his wing was bleeding. Kovu didn't notice. ~Kovu: why.wait! What is wrong with your wing?  
Zazu looked at him with pain and sorrow. Tears flowing. Kovu looked up and all he saw was a burning branch about to fall on them. He grabbed Zazu quickly, but gently, and ran back towards Pride Rock. He looked back and the branch fell into the water hole. It made a mean hiss, but Kovu kept on running. He jumped swiftly from rock to rock until he got to the top. Vetani came tip toeing around the corner with Rinco in her mouth. Kovu saw her and looked her in the eye. Vetani looked back with surprise, dropped Rinco and ran. Kovu wanted so badly to run after, but he just walked into the den and set down Zazu. ~Kovu: Zazu.stay here and get some rest while I figure out what is going on. ~Zazu: yes sir.I am sorry for not telling you about the fire.its just. ~Kovu: Zazu don't worry. Its ok  
Kovu walked out of the den. He walked up to his son who looked to be more puzzled than him. He picked him up and went to go look for an explanation. 


	3. the calling

Hey you guys sorry it took sooo long for me to update but here it is now! Im so happy with the way the story is going. If you have any questions or  
comments please feel free to review. Thanks!  
  
----------Chapter 3----------The Calling----------  
  
~Kiara: Vetani.Vetani.gasp.MISHA!!  
  
Kiara ran towards her daughter that was lying against a large rock. She looked to be dead.  
  
~Kiara: Misha.  
  
Kiara started to cry. She tried to stop but the tears kept flowing. She started to look for Rinco but he nowhere to be found.  
  
~Misha: .mmoomm.(she tried as hard as she could to say that)  
  
Kiara turned around and looked her daughter. You could tell Misha was in serious pain. She looked pale and her eyes were droopy. Kiara tried to smile through the tears, but she only managed to make more tears come.  
  
~Kiara: Misha.sob.are you ok baby?  
  
~Misha: I am a little soar (she lied). Vetani.she slammed me.up against this rock when I tried.to call for the.lionesses.  
  
~Kiara: VETANI????  
  
Kiara looked confused. She thought to herself. Why would Vetani do this to Misha? What did Misha ever do to her? Well there was the time when Misha poured cold water on her to wake her up. and the time  
  
~Misha: yeah.I thought it was weird too.where is.Rinco?  
  
Kiara called all the lionesses to Pride Rock. They knew by the sound of her voice that this was urgent. They all came quickly.  
  
When Kovu was going around the side he saw some lionesses standing there. He quickly walked to them. He paused and looked for Vetani. Just in case she happened to be in the crowd hiding. She wasn't. Kiara was talking to the lionesses when Kovu had come from around the corner. Kovu tried to say Kiara but it was all muffled because Rinco was in his mouth. Misha struggled to look around and see what the sound was. None of the other lionesses herd it because they were to deep into the conversation that Kiara was saying. Misha saw her father and with all her might she shouted.  
  
~Misha: DAD! RINCO!  
  
Misha turned pale after she said that. She closed her eyes and hoped the pain would go away soon. Kiara turned around. Gave the biggest grin and walked towards Kovu. ~Kiara: Oh thank God! Where was he?!  
  
Kiara took Rinco from him and set him down in the hole that was right next to her, and set Rinco in it.  
  
~Kovu: well I'm fine! Thanks! Any way I came back from the water hole where I found Zazu. Oh yeah something happened to his wing. Any way then I walked up to go put Zazu in the den and Vetani had him. I looked at her puzzled thinking, what are you doing. She looked surprised, dropped him, and ran. I wanted to run after her but I couldn't. I had to make sure that Zazu and Rinco were ok. Then I told Zazu to stay there and rest. Then I picked up Rinco and is Vetani here?  
  
~Kiara: no.we are going to search for her too. She hurt Misha. She threw her against that rock.  
  
~Kovu: so that she could take Rinco. GOD! I never knew my sister was like that.  
  
Misha looked up and smiled at her dad  
  
~Misha: I'm fine! Really! Don't worry!  
  
~Kovu: no.your not. So you are going to stay with Zazu and your brother.  
  
~Misha: I don't want to stay with the dodo!  
  
~Kiara: don't worry. It wont be just you and Zazu. Nala will stay here with you. Nala you wouldn't mind watching over the kids would you?  
  
~Nala: No! I don't mind at all. It's a pleasure to watch the kids.  
  
Nala and Kiara walked to Misha and Rinco. They picked them up and took them to the den. Kovu proceeded the conversation that Kiara had stopped at. They got to the den and Nala set Rinco in his tree and Kiara set Misha at the top where Kovu and her sleep.  
  
~Kiara: Zazu.are you ok?!  
  
~Zazu: I'm fine. But my wing isn't. Vetani bit my wing when I went to go see how fast the fire was going. But Kovu said to let it rest so it should heal up fine.  
  
~Kiara: well that's good news. Haven't herd good news in a while. (She looked at Nala) Nala! Thank you so much for watching the kids. (She looked at Misha) You kiddos behave!  
  
~Misha: don't worry mom. We will. Zazu cant fly, Rinco doesn't know how to walk yet and I.I can't even get up!  
  
~Nala: Go sweetie! You need to find Vetani and stop the fire before night brakes! GO!  
  
Ok that's it! Was it good or bad I have to say I thought it came out pretty good! But don't forget to review! thanks 


End file.
